The golden fairy
by KyleeNovaStar
Summary: Something happens to Stella, and Bloom has to save her, can she do it alone without the Winx?
1. Chapter 1: Stella's death

**Alfea**

Stella POV

I got out of the shower and I put on a towel, then I looked at myself in the mirror. _What should I wear today? _I thought to myself. _Oh I know! _an idea popped in my head. I put my beautiful blonde hair in pigtail's. A few minutes later I walked out of the bathroom wearing a T-shirt with a smiley face, blue jeans, brown high heels, and a green scarf. 'GORGEOUS!' I exclaimed to myself. _I have to go and wait for Bloom now I cant wait to go to Hawaii for spring break! _I thought as a walked out the door with my red suitcase.

Bloom POV

_I'm so exited to go to Hawaii with Stella! It's going to be amazing! _I thought to myself as I put my hair into a ponytail. Then I put on a T-shirt with a star on it, some blue ripped up jeans, and some black boots. 'Ahh perfect!' I said exited. _Well better go see Stella now she should be waiting. _I thought to myself as I walked out the door with my pet Bunny Kiko, while carrying my black suitcase.

Flora POV

I was exited to go to Italy, my favorite country. It was spring break and I didn't want to wait to long or I would miss the plane. So I put my hair in a ponytail, put on a pink mini skirt, a white long sleeve shirt with a flower on it. I was all ready to go so I tried to grab my pink suitcase but it was to heavy, then I saw Bloom in the hallway.

'Bloom can you help me with my luggage?' I asked.

'Sure!' Bloom replied.

'OK follow me' I said rushing to my room.

**Outside**

Stella POV

_Where's Bloom? _I thought.

'Stella!' 3 voices called my name.

'Show yourselves!' I demanded.

'Whatever you say loser!' 1 of the voices said.

'The Trix!' I exclaimed.

'Were getting revenge for what you did to us!' Icy said to me with a glare.

_Flashback_

'Ugh we got detention for losing to a fairy once again!' Stormy yelled pounding on her desk.

'Yeah we go to easy on those weaklings!' Icy said annoyed.

'Not anymore! Were going to kill Stella for what she did!' Darcey replied with a smirk.

'Yeah just wait and see Stella! MWAHAHAHAHA!' Icy laughed.

_Back to reality._

'Ugh get away from me now!' I snapped.

'Never were going to kill you now we have gone to easy on you but not anymore!' Stormy replied with a glare.

'UGH! MAGIC WINX!' I yelled.

'Wow forgot your ring?' Darcey asked with a smirk.

'Uh-oh! My ring! Im totally powerless without it!' I exclaimed.

'Aww to bad!' Icy said.

'My turn to attack first!' Stormy said.

Suddenly an electric barrier surrounded me, then I was blinded by darkness, then I felt very cold. So cold I couldn't breath, this felt like torture I never felt before.

'Now die fairy!' Stormy yelled shocking me to my death.

'Bye loser!' Darcey yelled with a smirk.

'Have fun being dead!' Icy said with a smirk.

'MWAHAHAHAHA!' Stormy yelled.

Bloom POV

I ran outside I hoping Stella was still there. And I saw her, lying on the ground. 'STELLA!' I cried.

'Bloom what happened?'a voice called, it was Flora.

'Flora! Stella is... DEAD!' I exclaimed.

'WHAT?!'

_To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2: The dream

**Alfea**

Bloom POV

I saw Flora's face it was a shocked face then a tear rolled down her. I cried nonstop thinking _Why did you have to leave us Stella? why? _I thought as I cried. I looked at my best friend who was now dead.

'Bloom I'm so sorry!' Flora said in a gentle voice.

'It's not your fault Flora, it's mine, I would of been able to save her if I had come outside sooner and fought with her! I cried.

'What happened out here anyway?' Flora asked.

'I have no clue maybe Miss F can find out.' I replied still crying.

'OK we will go see Miss F!' Flora replied to me.

**Miss F office**

Miss F POV

I was in my office and then there was a knock on the door. 'Come in!' I said and 2 of the Winx club fairies entered my room, A crying Bloom and Flora._I wonder what happened? _I thought.

'Miss F we have to talk.' Bloom finally spoke up.

'I'm listening.' I replied.

'Well I don't know how but... Stella was outside and I saw her lying on the ground dead.' Bloom said to me as a tear ran down her face.

'What?!' I replied shocked.

'We have no idea what happened and I thought maybe you could somehow figure it out...' Flora said.

'Sure I can girls I can see what happened in the past.' I replied looking into the past.

'Well Miss F did you see anything?' Bloom asked.

'Yes Bloom, it turns out it was the Trix!' I replied.

'WHAT?!' The 2 girls exclaimed.

**Bloom and Flora's room**

Flora POV

I put on my Pj's: Pink pants that were soft and cozy, and a green nightgown. I saw Bloom getting into bed wearing a Blue nightgown with long sleeves. Bloom groaned and fell fast asleep.

'Poor Bloom!' I whispered to myself getting into bed. _I hope she will be OK. _I thought before drifting off to sleep.

Bloom POV

_Where am I? _I thought to myself.

_'Bloom...' _A voice called.

'_Daphne?!_' I exclaimed.

'_Bloom I have to tell you something!' _Daphne said.

_'I'm listening!' _I replied

'_I know how you can save Stella!' _Daphne said.

'_What?! How?!' _I exclaimed.

'_You must find the golden fairy!' Daphne replied._

'_Golden Fairy?! What?!' _I replied back confused. Suddenly there was a blinding light. _'NOOO WAIT I HAVE TO KNOW! DAPHNE!' _I exclaimed.

_To be continued..._


	3. Chapter 3: The Golden Fairy

**Alfea**

Bloom POV

I woke up tired, I didn't feel like moving a finger.

'Bloom wake up we're going to be late to class!' A Flora shouted as she came out of the bathroom wearing: Dark blue jeans, Pink flip flops, a white T-shirt with a pink heart, and a pink headband.

'Ok...' I replied exhausted. I went to the bathroom and then a few minutes later I came out wearing: a blue sundress and some blue flip flops.

_Later..._

'Miss F!' I shouted knocking on the door to her office.

'Come in.' Miss F replied. 'Have a seat Bloom.' She said grinning.

'Thank you.' I replied.

'What brings you here Bloom?' Miss F asked me.

'Well... I has a dream last night and Daphne told me I have to find this 'Golden Fairy' Person.' I replied.

'The Golden fairy... I know of her.' Miss F replied.

'You do?!' I exclaimed.

'Yes, she has the powers to bring the dead back to life, however she is stuck in the Dark magic Dimension. Miss F replied in a serious vice.

'Dark magic dimension?' I replied confused.

'mmmhmm, she is trapped in the Dark Magic Dimension, a place far from here.' Miss F said.

'OK miss F... I have to go tell the rest of the Winx, bye thank you!' I replied heading outside.

'Take care Bloom!' Miss F shouted.

Flora POV

I saw Bloom rushing into our room like crazy, Musa, Tecna, and Layla were there to, I had told them what had happened.

'Flora I found out somthing new!' Bloom exclaimed.

'Huh?' I replied confused.

'WE CAN SAVE STELLA! BUT WE HAVE TO GO TO THE DARK MAGIC DIMENSION AND WE HAVE TO FIND THE GOLDEN FAIRY AND-' Bloom exclaimed but was interupted.

'Woah woah WOAH! Slow down Bloom!' Musa interupted.

'What the heck are you talking about?' Layla asked very confused.

'We need more details!' Tecna replied to Bloom.

'So what's going on?' I asked.

'Well Miss F told me that we have to go to the Dark Magic Dimension and find the Golden Fairy becuase she has the power to bring the dead back to life.' Bloom replied

'Well let's go there and get Stella back!' Musa replied full of energy.

'Wait girls, this place is very far away!' Bloom replied in a serious voice.

_To be continued..._


	4. Chapter 4:getting ready

**Alfea**

Bloom POV

"What do you mean it is far away?" I Layla asked.

"Well after I asked Miss F about this I went to do some research about the Dark Magic Dimension," I replied.

"Well how will we go to the Dark Magic Dimension?" Tecna asked confused.

"Maybe we can ask Miss F?" Musa suggested.

"I agree with Musa." Flora replied.

"I'm going to go see Miss F now." I said rushing to Miss F's office.

**Miss F's Office**

I entered Miss F's office. "Hello Miss F." I greeted.

''What brings you here again?" she replied to me.

"I want to go to the Dark Magic Dimension, and save Stella, but I have no idea how." I replied.

"I have the power to send you there, but it is very cold there and also there are dark versions of yourselves, you must be careful and I recommend you prepare." Miss F said in a serious voice.

"Yes Mam!" I replied.

**Bloom and Flora's room**

"Bloom what she say?" Flora asked me.

"She said she is able to 'send' us there!" I replied excitedly.

"That's great Bloom, now we can go save Stella!" Flora said smiling.

"BUT! Miss F said we have to be careful!" I warned.

"Why?" Flora asked confused.

"Because, she said there are dark versions of ourselves, and it is very cold." I replied.

"OK Bloom I'm worried about the dark versions of ourselves but I believe we can handle them, but I should get ready for the intense weather." Flora replied sounding confident.

"Right, by the way Flora can you tell the other girls to?" I asked.

"Sure Bloom." For a replied to me.

"OK I'm going to get ready." I replied.

**Musa and Tecna's room**

Flora POV

I went to tell the other 3 girls where we were going.

"OK girls we are going to the Dark Magic Dimension but we have to prepare, there are dark versions of ourselves and it's VERY cold there." I told them in a serious voice.

"OK Flora we will go prepare." Tecna replied.

"OK Flora I'll prepare, we can beat those imposters!" Musa said sounding confident.

"OK Flora I better hurry up and prepare." Layla said.

"OK guys, but take your time." I said going to get ready.

_To be continued..._


	5. Chapter 5: Our thoughts

**Alfea**

Flora POV

_Poor Stella, I would cry myself to sleep because she was gone, silent tears would roll down my face. I felt bad for Bloom to, knowing how hard she was taking this, I could hear her sniffling when she was trying to sleep, Stormy is the most heartless person ever, I never talk bad about people like this, but I really hate those 3 jerks, killing my friends, they nearly killed me the day i earned my Enchantix. But at least i DID earn my Enchantix but they should pay for what they did. _I thought sadly as I came out of the bathroom wearing: A white long sleeve shirt, a pink fuzzy coat, blue jeans, and pink fuzzy boots. "All ready!" I said to myself ready to go.

Musa POV

_I can't believe Stella died just like that, I hate Stormy, I wish the Trix were just frozen in Omega but NOOOOO Icy just had to have ice powers so she could break that block of ice from the time they met Valtor UGH. Well it's a good thing we know how to try and save Stella but... how will we find the 'Golden fairy'. _I thought as I came out of the bathroom wearing: My blue hair down, dark pink jacket, black jeans, and pink snow boots. "Good enough." I said to my self looking in the mirror.

Tecna POV

_I hate Stormy, I hate her so much, she killed one of my best friends! Stella was a little bit of a pain sometimes and somewhat rude but she is also very sweet and cares about her friends and super funny, it's so different without Stella. I felt like crying when i heard about Stella from Flora but where i come from we never show our emotions much, well lets hope we can find this 'Golden Fairy' but I wonder, what is a fairy like her doing in some kind of Dark Magic Dimension? There are so many unanswered questions i have to know. _I thought as I came out of the bathroom wearing: A long sleeve yellow shirt, two purple raincoats, blue jeans, and purple rubber boots. "This will do i guess." I said to myself.

Layla POV

_Stupid Trix! Messing with my friends like that! How dare they do that to one of my bestest friends! I cried myself to sleep the day I heard from From Flora that Stella was dead. Stella is one of the coolest people I ever met in my entire life. This is a million times worse then the time I lost my sight though i earned my Enchantix. I hate the Trix! I hate Stormy the most! Let's just hope we can find this 'Golden Fairy'. _I thought as I came out of the bathroom wearing: A green jacket, dark blue jeans, grey snow boots, blue mittens, and a pink scarf. "Perfect, let's do this!" I said to myself feeling confident.

Bloom POV

_I hate Icy, Darcey, and most of all Stormy! She shocked my best friend to her death! I wish Stormy would get shocked to see how it feels, words can't express my anger! Every night I cried myself to sleep and woke up with bags in my eyes and Flora would be very concerned. I know Brandon isn't taking this easy either, Sky told he he wouldn't come out of his room, I feel sorry for him. I just hope we will find the Golden Fairy soon. _I thought as I came out of the bathroom wearing: A black long sleeve shirt, a blue warm fuzzy jacket, black jeans, and blue fuzzy boots. "Let's do this!" I said to myself.

**_Note: This chapter was about what the Winx thought of this situation plz reveiw! -Kylee_  
**


	6. Chapter 6: The Dark Magic Dimension

**Alfea**

Bloom POV

"OK girls im going to send you to the Dark Magic Dimension now, are you sure your ready?" Miss F asked worried.

"Yes we are." I replied.

"Right!" The other 4 said confident.

"OK step in this portal." Miss F said.

"Ok Miss F." I replied as the 5 of us went in the portal.

"GOOD LUCK!" Miss F shouted.

_We are falling through a portal. I am starting to feel dizzy spinning around in circles. _I thought as I started spinning faster, Then the spinning finally stopped and I fainted.

Normal POV

"Bloom?" Flora said putting her hand on Bloom's forehead.

"_Groan _What happened?" Bloom asked in a tired voice.

"You were out cold Bloom, do you feel better?" Flora asked concerned.

"I guess but it's do freaking cold here." Bloom replied.

"That wasn't fun at all!" Layla said annoyed.

"You said it Layla!" Tecna replied.

"Worst ride ever!" Musa said annoyed kicking a rock.

"Well this seems to be the entrance." Bloom said.

"Yea let's go get Stella back!" Musa said confidently until she hit something. "OUCH MY FOOT!" Musa screamed.

"What about your foot?" Layla asked confused.

"I'ts like there is an invisible wall or something!" Musa replied annoyed.

"I don't feel anything." Bloom said confused.

"Actually, there is a barrier, for dark creatures only, but your able to enter Bloom due to the fact that YOU have the dragon fire." Tecna replied.

"Then... I have to go alone?!" Bloom shrieked.

"I'm afraid so..." Flora replied concerned.

"we're sorry Bloom." Layla said sadly.

"You can do it Bloom! We believe in you!" Musa said cheering Bloom on.

"Thank you girls, I'll find the Golden Fairy!" Bloom replied.

"Good luck!" Tecna said.

"Bye girls! See ya." Bloom replied running off feeling more confident.

_To be continued..._


End file.
